The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Electric hybrid vehicles may include an internal combustion engine and an electric drive motor. The electric motor draws current from a battery and may drive the vehicle alone or in combination with the internal combustion engine. During braking, the electric motor may operate as a generator and may assist braking by operating in a regenerative braking mode, where the electric motor absorbs kinetic energy of the vehicle to brake the vehicle.
Many vehicles are equipped with cruise or speed control devices to maintain vehicle speed without the operator having to depress the accelerator pedal. Presently, vehicle speed is maintained by throttle control. However, a vehicle descending a grade may exceed the target speed regardless of the throttle position being closed.